


Invisible

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: Winkline Bingo 2021 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Jack Kline, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying Mention, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jock Sam Winchester, M/M, Minor Character Death, Shy Jack Kline, Smart Jack Kline, Smart Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Jack Kline is very good at being invisible. He prefers it that way. What happens when he meets a boy that doesn't want to let him stay that way?
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Series: Winkline Bingo 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096124
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Invisible

Jack Kline was used to being invisible. At school, at home, anywhere, he was good at not being noticed. Actually, he preferred being invisible most of the time. Being invisible meant kids at school didn't bully him, meant that Dad didn't yell at him, meant that no one hurt him.

Sadly, being invisible came with the side effect of being very lonely. But he was okay with that, really. Being lonely was better than being scared and hurt and bruised.

Unfortunately, he couldn't stay invisble forever.

His mother, Kelly Kline, died in a car accident three months ago. Since she was the breadwinner of the house, his father had to move them to a small apartment. Being in a small apartment meant he had nowhere to hide from his drunken rages. Not being able to hide meant he couldn't be invisible. 

Being in a new home also meant having to change schools, which he was not looking forward to at all. New kids always got a lot of attention, sometimes for days or weeks. Getting a lot of attention meant he couldn't be invisible. 

It also meant being in a new neighborhood. New neighbors that he didn't recognize and new streets he wasn't good at navigating. Most of the time he just  _ knew _ he looked like he was from somewhere else. He stood out. Standing out meant he couldn't be invisible.

He missed being invisible.

\-------------

It was the first day at his new school. He'd skipped breakfast that morning because they were nearly out of food and his father still hadn't gotten a new job yet. He'd have to see if he could sneak out something out of the cafeteria for later. If he could just manage to be invisible for a few seconds….

His new school is a lot bigger than the old one. That's good; the New Kid Novelty would only be for his classes then, not everywhere. At least he could be mostly invisible. 

He went to the office to get his class schedule. To his dismay, he learned that this was the kind of school that awarded "buddies" for new kids. His “buddy” would walk him to all his classes and “encourage him to get into the school community”. Jack wanted to be invisible, not be paraded around like a freak. But what could he do? It was school policy and maybe he’d get lucky and they’d accidentally pair him with another loner who wanted nothing to do with him and-

“Hi! My name’s Sam. Welcome to Lawrence High. I’m your buddy for the day.”

_ Shit. _

Sam was tall. Sam was good looking. Sam was wearing what appeared to be his football jersey over his regular school clothes.

Sam was not invisible. Judging by that blinding and gorgeous smile, he never wanted to be. Sam probably had a lot of friends. Jack was not going to be invisible today, not even a little.

“Anyway, where’s your first class? We should probably start heading over there if you don’t want to be late.”

Right. He was supposed to be talking. “Uhhh...I-I have….Calculus BC with-”

“Singer? Sweet! I have that class too. We’d better get going though; it’s on the other side of campus and he gets grouchy if you’re late.” Jack just nodded and quietly followed him.

The halls were alive with students. On any other day, he would be able to weave through the masses and get to class before anyone else. Walking with Sam, he had to stop what felt like every five seconds while he greeted yet another friend. People were watching them and Jack kept his eyes squarely on the ground to avoid attention. It did not work as well as he was used to. 

“Oh, this is Jack, by the way. He’s a new student.”

_ Fuck…. _

Fake smile. Small wave. “Hello.” That always worked. 

It felt like ages but somehow they made it to class before the bell rang. Nearly all the seats were filled except-

Two seats. 

In the front row.

Right in front of the teacher’s desk.

_ Double fuck. _

Invisibility had never been so hard.


End file.
